


Frost Ferns

by Artiegamer13



Category: Brave (2012), Charmed, Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coffee Shops, Cute, Fae & Fairies, Fluff and Angst, Good Magic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious E. Aster Bunnymund, Obsessive Pitch Black, Pitch has a fist in his future, Protective Bunny, Protective Siblings, Singing, Stalking, Whitelighter!Rapunzel, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artiegamer13/pseuds/Artiegamer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is the kind of guy with no fear, at least on the outside, and only he and his siblings know of each others powers. You see, the frost family are powerful witches, trying to blend into everyday life. It's a lot harder than it sounds with a hot auzzie who keeps stopping to talk with Jack. </p><p>      Four protective siblings, a really hot shape shifter, a demon stalker, a coffee shop, singing, and magic all together equals some very weird situations for poor jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Ages for the Frost family in this story.
> 
> Jack Frost- 19  
> Anna Frost-20  
> Elsa Frost-24  
> Emma Frost-16  
> Olaf Frost-14

      Jack led as simple a life as anyone could in his situation. You see, Jack, along with his three sisters and younger brother, were witches, more specifically witches of ice and winter. And it definitely shows. Jack, along with Elsa and Olaf, had pure white hair. Emma and Anna's hair being bright red, though Anna's had a natural white streak. Jack, Elsa, and Anna all had bright blue eyes, while Olaf and Emma's were so dark brown that they could be easily mistaken for black. While Jack was the middle child, all of his sibling were always protective of him, ever since he had come out in junior year of high school. In the years since, the five had been orphaned thanks to a particularly nasty monster, and Elsa, being nineteen at the time, took over as guardian for her younger siblings. That had been almost five years ago. Now they were all living happily in a studio apartment. Elsa had become a professional singer, Anna gravitated towards the museum, Emma had a part time job at a popular store in the mall called crystal visions, and Jack worked at a small coffee shop as an artist for each season. Olaf was still too young to control his powers, let alone get a job.

      Jack was having a pretty good day so far. He had been tipped twenty bucks by some rich dude, finished up the early summer art on the windows, convinced his boss to bring back an iced version the peppermint mocha coffee for summer, and got to chat with his best friend Tooth when she had come in for lunch. Everything was going great, until he showed up. Pitch was a douche, with oily, slicked back hair, all black clothing, and hungry golden eyes. His teeth were uneven and stained yellow by the amount of black coffee he drank a day. Pitch was also, unfortunately, Jack's ex-boyfriend. The bastard had always made sure that Jack thought he was useless, that no one else would ever want him. When Elsa and Anna found out, and seen the bruises on Jack's arms. Well, lets just say that Pitch hadn't been able to open his eye for a while, or sit down, or walk right, or take showers without changing bandages after, or, you know what, I think you get it.

      It was a total surprise to see Pitch at the coffee shop. He looked okay, one of his eyes was still swollen, and he had a slight limp. He flashed Jack a toothy smile filled with hate, before sauntering over to the counter and ordering, surprise surprise, a large black coffee. After getting his coffee, Pitch stalked over to the white haired teen with a malicious grin. Jack gulped at the hatred in the taller man's eyes. Jack was only five foot six, so almost everyone was a little taller than him. Suddenly, Pitch tossed the lid to the large cup over his shoulder and poured the hot coffee over Jack's head. The white haired teen was thankful of his freezing powers, as the moment the scolding black liquid touched his skin, it became lukewarm. Jack cried out in surprise, eyes stinging from the bitter liquid. Pitch added insult to injury by pushing Jack into the window.

      "Hello Jack!" Pitch said bitterly. The sleek haired man was about to kick poor Jack, when a calloused hand landed hard on Pitch's shoulder.  Jack was enamored, a very tall man, with spring green eyes, oddly bluish hair, and s slight tan spreading over his toned muscles. He wore a green shirt, and a pair of faded jeans, both stained with paint. His eyes were blazing with anger. "Let go you great cretin!" Pitch demanded.

      "Naw mate," The man said with a dangerously sharp edge, "I think you'll be leavin' now." Pitches mouth opened and closed like a cod fish, before growling in anger. Jack watched as Pitch tried to shake off the man's hand, but his grip only tightened. "Now." The auzzie said as he roughly shoved Pitch towards the door.

      "This isn't over frost!" Pitch glared at the white haired teen angrily. The man stepped over to Jack, helping him up before hiding the shorter man behind him.

      "Oh I think it is mate, not a soul in this world deserves tah be treated th' way ya were treatin' him." The large man gestured towards Jack, anger still giving an edge to his voice. Pitch started stepping forward again, but was stopped by an even larger man. "Hullo North, been a long time." The man in front of jack said. Jack caught the faintest hint of a smile on the Australian's face. North was Jack's boss, he owned the coffee shop, and apparently knew the man. He also just so happened to be Jack's cousin. North was large, muscle wise, and tall. He had a long beard of white, and was only twenty-six years old. He treated his five cousins like siblings. His real name was actually Nicholas, but his friends called him North.

       "Bunny, good to see you! Now, what is big dealio?" North asked.

       "That wankah over there was tryin' tah job the frost bite here." The man, Bunny, said. North looked past the auzzie, eyes widening when he saw Jack's hair stained by coffee. The large man's face turned bright red as he slowly turned to face Pitch.

      "Should have known, Pitch Black. Did Elsa and Anna not teach lesson to you last time you do this? Or Vould you rather cousin North do so?" North spoke slowly, voice practically dripping with anger.

      "Typical, having others come to your rescue, to bad they won't always be around to protect you frost." Pitch sneered. Jack shrank a bit at the words. Though he indulged in a loud chuckle as North picked up the man by his trench coat.

      "You vill come near shop, or Jack never again." North said simply, as he tossed pitch out the door and onto the sidewalk. Bunny turned to look at Jack with judging eyes before flashing him a wide smile and holding out a large hand.

      "Hullo mate, so you're Jack Frost that North's always goin' on about." Jack blushed a bit at that, and hoped that the man wouldn't see the light dusting of frost that accompanied it. "I'm Aster, E. Aster Bunnymund. Me an' North go way back." He said with a wide smile.

      "Hi." Jack managed to squeak out. Jack could tell that aster was pleased with the reaction he had elicited from the smaller male. North cleared his throat, causing Jack to look over quickly. The large man had a wide grin on his face.

      "Good to see acquaintance is made, Jack. Come, I give you ride home!" North beamed. Jack nodded, and turned to Aster.

      "Thank you." The white haired teen quickly said before dashing off to follow his cousin. "This is another one of your schemes to get me dating again, isn't it?" Jack said, just a tad bit annoyed. The man was hot, he couldn't deny that.

       "Vhat, I have no ideas of vhat you are being on about!" North exclaimed with a little smile as he ushered his cousin into his large red SUV, which he referred to as "The Sleigh".

                                                    ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      "Was he hot? I bet he was hot!" Anna practically shouted.

      "What color were his eyes again?" Olaf was doing an internet search for him.

      "How tall was he?!" Emma asked, vibrating a bit.

      "Elsa please tell them to stop!" Jock wined as his sister washed the coffee out of his hair. Elsa just chuckled as she shook her head. "Oh fine! Yes, Green, and like, six foot one, happy?" All three chorused a yes at the exact same time. Anna and Emma were swooning. All of them were pretty short, so the eldest four had a thing for taller men. Olaf cheered as he came across the man's Facebook profile. Elsa, after flopping a towel over her brother's head, leaned over to see what he looked like.

      "Wow, he is good looking." She said, a smile spreading over her face.

      "I guess, but he's no Kristoph." Anna quipped. Kristoph was her blonde boyfriend, who had no clue about any of their powers.

      "Come on guys, he's just another guy that North sent my way. It's not anything we haven't seen before. Remember that ass of a shape shifter, the one who liked the form of a groundhog?" Jack said, shuddering at the memory. That guy had been totally full of himself, and would hit on anyone who passed by. "Then their was Nike." Nike was a weird guy, who after they had started dating, started to die his own hair white.

      "Yeah but this guy look hot! What do you wanna bet that Katherine set it up?" Emma said.

      "Her or Tooth." Elsa remarked smiling. They continued to debate the subject for most of the night before then all headed to their separate rooms.


	2. Witchy Washy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack speaks with North, Elsa tracks down Aster.

        "North, I'm getting sick of all the matchmaking attempts!" Jack complained to his increasingly nosey cousin. North was sitting in his office at the coffee shop, merrily listening to his cousin rant over the Skype call. "Plus, how, exactly do you plan on me telling him that our family is comprised of witches?" North couldn't help chuckling at Jack's wild gestures and the small snowflakes that would sporadically burst from his fingertips.

      "Somehow, I am not thinking vill be big problem." North chuckled. Jack shot him an icy glare that gave North the impression that if they were speaking in the same room, his hair would currently be frozen. "Vhat, you think I try to set up vith mortal?!" North asked. "Besides, Kathrine sets dis one up. I have no part in cutesy set up." North could see that Jack relaxed a bit at that. "In defense of my matching maker skills, you liked red haired man. One with Scottish accent? Vhat vas name?"

      "Merida? Yeah, I did, until he turned out to be a _girl_ shape shifter, determined to get me straight!" Jack shouted. North noticed a bit of frost creeping it's way along Jack's shirt. North scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, he hadn't known _that._

      "Vell, you not have to vorry, like I say, Katherine set dis one up for you." North sighed.

      "I knew it!" Emma cried from somewhere in the hallway. It was soon followed by the maniacal cackles of his three sisters and the sound of footsteps running from his door. Both Jack and North broke out in hysterical laughter at the collective strangeness of their family.

      "Ok, that was worth it. How did Katherine even find him anyways? She's the same age as Emma, and Aster looks somewhere in his twenties." Jack asked curiously. North's little sister, Katherine never ceased to amaze.

      "Is tventy-three, and he is long time friend of St. North family. Did not see connection that Katherine made with..."

      "Hold up!" North was cut short by Elsa barging in, "Twenty-three? Twenty-three?! North, you cannot be serious!" North held his hands up defensively. Jack, however, just started laughing again. Elsa was not amused, her bangs spiked with frost, and her hair stiff. Fern patters were rapidly working their way down her shirt from the collar. This was not a good sign.

      "Like I say, I have nothing to do vith it!" North tried explaining.

      "Does he know what you and Kathrine are trying to do?" She asked irritably. Her tone left no room for argument. North smiled sheepishly as he nodded. "Right, I'll be back." Elsa turned on her heels, and stormed out. Her powers kicked in at the last second, causing a cold wind to slam her brothers door, and a small flurry of snow to spread throughout the house.

      "What did North do now?" Olaf peeked into the room. Jack could not contain his laughter, much to the confusion of his brother.

                                            ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      After a brief scrying session, and a quick cab ride, Elsa arrived the coffee shop. She really couldn't say that she was surprised. She stormed in and quickly found Aster, sipping tea out of a small cup. Elsa quickly stomped over, and slammed into the seat across from the tall auzzie. He looked up, looking confused, and a bit annoyed. Then he noticed that Elsa looked like an older, female version of her brother.

      "Um, hullo?" Aster said carefully. Elsa's eyes shone a bright, electric blue for a split second, and she made an intrigued sound.

      "Alright, listen up _pooka_ ," Aster's jaw dropped, but he had no time to say anything, "My cousins set this up, and I'm not exactly happy about it. You are four years older than my brother, and I don't trust you. But, seeing as you're a warrior, don't ask how I know, I'm going to give you a chance. One. Chance. Katherine is the one who got a hold of you so she must have a good reason. You have to prove yourself." Aster tried to speak, but was cut off again. "I realize that you haven't asked Jack out yet, or even talked to him much, but Katherine set up you coming here to meet him, and North admitted it. He said you were a friend of the family. Plus, you wouldn't come here without reason. I haven't heard of accounts of pookas in a very long time." Elsa smiled at the tall man's dumbfounded expression.

      "So, yer the snowflake's sistah? Right, I guess magic runs in yer family." Aster remarked, earning a smirk from Elsa. "Yeah, I admit that yer crazy cousins invited me, an' they told me 'bout Jack. They were gonin' tah set up a blind date. Then that ratbag, Pitch started actin' like a right wankah, so I stepped in. Didn' really know it was 'im till I got a good look. Don' worry, I'm gonna prove mahself 'fore ah do somthin' ah'll regret." Aster finished with a sigh, still wondering what kind of magic the sheila had used to see through his disguise.

      "You won't just have to prove it to him, but to all of us. I know for a fact that Anna, Emma, and Olaf will need to be persuaded into letting go of our brother. It was the same thing when Kristoph wanted to start dating Anna. Pitch had a nice act on, but Olaf saw past it, and when I saw Jack's arm. In fact, I still need to pay the asshole a visit for the other day. Anyways, Now we are way more careful." She gave Aster an icy glare, and without realizing it, caused a storm to begin outside, with chilled winds and heavy thunder. "Shit, not this again." She turned back to Aster from staring out the window and into the clouds, "Oh, I should mention that my family is full of different icy powers, and we know how to use them." As she said this, large hail began to barrage the ground outside.

"Right, got th' picture." Aster swallowed.

      "Good, sorry to bother you, and don't worry, I won't tell jack about the whole pooka thing. Trust me, he won't mind." Elsa rose and began walking towards the door, the storm subsiding, "He's dated shape shifters and an elf in the past, granted they were jerks." She turned back to Aster just as she left, "I have faith in you." Elsa was gone, and Aster was just a bit shaken. He didn't know, nor wanted to know how the crazy sheila had known he was a pooka. probably some weird witch power. Then something dawned on Aster, she had said that they all had ice powers. Jack wasn't the only witch, all of them were. _Well,_ Aster thought, _this is gonna be intrestin'_.

     


	3. Apparently, Pookas are rabbits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is determined to ask Aster out on a date.

      Jack was currently speed walking across town. He didn't really trust cabs, and didn't have a car or bike. His destination, North's house. He needed to know where Aster was staying, or where he would be that day. He was taking a huge leap in asking, but he'd never felt like this before. When Jack finally reached his house, he was instantly reminded of Hansel and Gretel. It was a large cottage on the outskirts of the city, light brown in color with a red door and shutters. a brick chimney billowed fluffy white smoke. Jack ran up to the door, excitement overtaking him. he banged on the door and was immediately met by a bear hug from his cousin.

      "Gack, North! Can't! Breath!" Jack choked out. North, thankfully, released him, laughing joyously.

      "Jack! Is good to be seeing you. Vhat you need?" North asked, ushering Jack into the sitting room. He was deposited onto a large, fluffy couch.

      "North, I really don't have time. Do you know where Aster is staying?" Jack asked hopefully. North started giggling happily, clapping Jack on the back. The force of it caused Jack to frost the portion of the couch he was sitting on, and North's hand in surprise. North's hand glowed yellow and melted the frost with a wide smile.

      "Aster vill be staying here for duration of visit, however log it may be." North explained. Jack perked up, looking at north with almost infectious hope. "Though he is not here today." and Jack deflated.

      "Do you know where he might be?" Jack asked.

      "Vell, got him job at coffee shop. could try there." North said thoughtfully. Without missing a beat, Jack Jumped up and ran for the door.

      "THANKSNORTHGOTTAGOBYE!" He yelled before rushing out and dashing towards the city. It only took him about twenty minutes of running before he reached the coffee shop. He was absolutely drenched in sweat by that time, but a quick flash of cold took care of it. Jack casually strolled inside, sitting at his favorite corner table. A few people stopped to wave at him, asking how he was doing. He sat there for hours, waiting to see Aster. The sun was beginning to set and Jack's hope was beginning to wane. That's when he heard that oh so familiar voice.

      "Oi, I'm clockin' out! you lot need anythin' else?" Aster was exiting the kitchen, hands covered with flour.

      "No, we're good!"

      "Right, see ya mate." Aster strolled around the counter, and began heading towards the door. That's when he suddenly stopped, turned on his heel, and looked directly at Jack. "Thought I sensed some powerful hope. How ya goin'?" Aster asked, a wide smile spreading across his face. "Did ya need somthin' Frostbite?"

      "Well, um. I was wondering if you'd want to, maybe, have dinner some time?" Jack asked, voice faltering but hope flaring. Aster's eyes widened in surprise, after staring for a bit he broke out in a light chuckle. Aster stepped forward, taking Jack's hand in his.

      "I'd like that." Aster said. Suddenly, Jack heard the tinkling of bell coming from just outside of the side door.

      "Oh what now!" Jack complained. He jogged over, dragging the Auzzie behind him. The teen burst through the door, almost whacking her in the face. Rapunzel was a five-foot-seven, brunet. With bright green eyes and a caring smile. She sported a fashionable pixie cut, and wore a hot pink blouse and faded skinny jeans. She also, just so happened to be the Frost family's whitelighter. "Yes Rapunzel, I was kind of in the middle of something!" Jack growled.

      "Wait, Rapunzel? As in th' princess?" Aster asked incredulously.

      "Yep, that's me! Now Jack, we have a very serious problem." Rapunzel said. This got his attention. "Pitch has done something, something terrible. He has made a deal with a group of very powerful demons known as the council. They worked very close to the triad before the charmed ones defeated them. Pitch has now joined their ranks and become a demon of shadows and fear. We must get you back to the apartment so you and your siblings can start researching demons of his ilk in the book of shadows." Jack was left gaping. Without either of them noticing, Aster had drawn Jack into a protective hold.

      "Rapunzel, please tell me this is a joke." Jack weakly supplied, his voice shaking.

      "I'm sorry Jack, but it's not. I need to orb you home and then find the others." Rapunzel said. Jack was becoming unresponsive. Aster held the teen close, trying to comfort him.

      "No, I'll take 'im, you go find th' sheilas."

      "Now wait a second, who are.."

      "E, Aster Bunnymund, if you're suspicious, then here." Suddenly, Aster's glammer melted away to reveal his true form. Aster was truly glad he had been wearing shorts. He was now tall, muscular, and covered in downy fur. Jack turned to him, face frozen in awe.

      "You're a rabbit." He mumbled.

      "Pooka actually, an' yeah, this is what I really look like. that a problem?" Aster's ears drooped with the question. Jack shook his head quickly.

      "Truthfully, I've dated worse." Aster sighed in relief at Jack's honesty.

      "Like I said, you go find th' sheilas, an I'll take Frostbite home an' make sure his little bro is safe." Aster said to Rapunzel, in a protective tone. Rapunzel nodded an affirmative and orbed out. "Right," Aster said, as he hoisted Jack into his arms, "hold on tight Frostbite." Aster tapped his foot twice, and suddenly they were surging through some brightly lit tunnels. Then, they were hopping into the living room of their ninth story, studio apartment.

      "Jack, is there a reason why there is a giant rabbit carrying you, and, you know, standing in our living room?" Olaf asked. Jack flopped his head back to look at his little brother. Though currently, he seemed to be hanging off the earth. Olaf was also holding onto a completely frozen bowl of...something. Olaf had an extremely rare ability. In fact, it expanded on the ability that Piper Halliwell possesses. Not only can he stop time, but when he focuses, he can literally freeze every single molecule in an object in less than half a second. That seemed to be what happened to that poor bowl.

      "Olaf, meet Aster. Aster, my brother Olaf. Aster is a pooka, Olaf is a witch, though he's training." Jack was still hanging from Aster's muscled arms. For some reason, Jack was thinking a bit more clearly. _Maybe it's the blood, currently rushing to my brain_ He thought. "Olaf, throw away the bowl, and start on protection rituals on all windows and the front door." The white haired boy nodded and ran into the kitchen. "Aster, would you mind putting me down? I need to call North and Katherine."

      "Sure mate, anathin' I can do?" Aster asked as he gently set Jack on his feet.

      "Um, yes. I've read about pookas, don't you guys have a magic spell that can keep evil out?" Jack asked. Aster nodded. "Then use it, fast. you met the guy, I've met demons of fear and demons of darkness. I really don't want to see a combo of the three." Jack called as he dashed to his room. He was on the phone with North in seconds. yelling for them to get to the apartment the fastest way they could. Suddenly, they were orbing in, Katherine being half whitelighter. She was a beautiful girl, with wavy brown hair, and black eyes. she was currently dressed in a very brightly colored shawl, with a hot pink tank top and faded blue jeans.

      "I go help Vith protection spells, Kathrine, you start research!" North bellowed. Jack began running to each of the windows, fortifying them with thick frost. Soon, Anna, Emma, and Elsa were there, and beginning their own protection spells and research. Rapunzel orbed herself to magic school so she could look through their library. Jack had a strange feeling that this would be a very long night.


	4. Frantic Fussing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is starting to freak out, and needs cuddles to help him be calm. there are shovel talks, and Pitch has some planning to do.

      It had been two hours since they had finished the last protection spell. Jack was curled up in the corner of his room, praying to everything he could think of. Praying that Pitch wouldn't get through the multiple barriers that had been set around the apartment. He cringed a bit when his door creaked open quietly. He felt a cool hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his four siblings looking worriedly at him.

      "Hey guys." Jack said, with a gravelly voice.

      "Hey Jack, you alright?" Elsa asked carefully. Jack nodded slowly before hiding his head in his arms once more. "Come on, lets get you up." Elsa said strained, trying to lift her younger brother. He may not have weighed that much, but neither did the others either. Eventually, Elsa gave in. "Hey, pooka! Get in here! And the rest of you, shoo!" Elsa exclaimed, herding her siblings out of Jack's room. A minute later, Jack heard the door creak again and found another involuntary flinch waiting.

      "Snowflake, how ya goin'?" Jack looked up nervously at the sound of Aster's voice. He still looked like a giant rabbit, but had shed his shirt, revealing complex, dark purple markings, and a fluffy white ruff on his chest.

      "Fine, where are the others?" Jack asked quietly.

      "North and Katherine were nackered an' went on home, Rapunzel went ta speak with th' higher ups." Aster replied, running a comforting hand through Jack's hair. Aster wasn't surprised that he had to shake off a bit of ice and frost. "Now, ya wanna tell me what's eatin' ya?" He asked, as he pulled the shorter man closer to him. Jack buried half his face in Aster's soft fur as a tear slipped from his eye.

      "W-what if Pitch gets in? What if he hurts Emma o-or Olaf? What if he takes me? I-I can't... I can't be weak, but i'm just to scared! I was brave and knew what to do a few minutes ago, but now I keep thinking of how angry Pitch looked the last time I saw him I just..." Jack was cut off by strong arms lifting him up, and he most certainly not give a very unmanly squeak. He quickly wrapped his thin arms around the pooka's neck and snuggled into his ruff. He could feel himself being carried across the room, and Jack most definitely not yelp when he was dropped onto his bed. Not a moment later, Aster had crawled up next to him and pulled Jack into a side hug. Aster then wrapped one of Jack's blankets around them both and nuzzled the younger man's hair.

      "Now then, that slimy ratbag aint gonna come near ya, or ya siblings. If he does, he'll regret the day he met E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm never gonna abandon ya, yer mah Snowflake, an' nothin's gonna change that." As Aster finished his short speech, he pressed a quick kiss to the top of Jack's head. Jack could feel the thin frost on his cheeks that accompanied a blush.

      "Um, w-we havn't even had a date yet." Jack said meekly.

      "What ya don' call this fun? I dunno about you, but i'm havin' a whale of a time." Aster replied, smiling wryly. Jack just couldn't suppress a chuckle, and relaxed into the pooka's arms. "There, now ya need ta get some shut eye in. We've all had one hell of a day." Jack nodded, suddenly feeling completely drained. Aster chuckled as he adjusted the shorter man so that he was snuggled into the pooka's side. Aster rested his back against the wall and gently ran his hand through pale hair. Barely even noticing what he was doing, Aster began softly singing. It was an ancient song that belonged to the fey. Though Jack couldn't understand the words, they were soothing and loving.

  _Enzernio, velactelthia._

   _Venturie, Enlentio lasst. Venthranio, Enzernio._

  _Mythronia Jack elsotsia venturie._

      Jack didn't hear the last bit of the song as he was already sleeping soundly, his head resting in the pooka's lap. Aster finished the last line of the song just in time for Anna to quietly creep in.

      "That was beautiful. We haven't met officially. My name is Anna, i'm Jack's elder sister." Anna whispered, holding her hand out for Aster. He shook it firmly as Anna sat at the edge of the bed. "A pookan song, declaring that you would protect him, that's kinder than he's ever been given." Anna said, looking with almost parental eyes at Jack. Aster asked himself in pookan how she could have known that. Anna's eyes got brighter, and the white streak in her braided hair seemed more obvious. "My inactive power is omnilanguism, and your song was very moving. you have my vote." Anna whispered, smiling wide. She carefully got up, hugged Aster, and left the room. Aster shook his head at the Frost families strangeness.

               ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGTROTGTOTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Almost an hour later, Aster carefully picked his way from the bad, tucking his snowflake in, and out of the room. He quickly made his way to the living room, only to see all of Jack's siblings waiting for him. Olaf was sitting cross-legged on the arm of the large sectional couch, his dark eyes twinkling with a familiar mischief, but with a twinge of venom. Anna sat near her brother, arms folded, and looking hostile, the area around her was beginning to ripple, as if lots of energy were building up around her. Anna was smiling brightly from the other side of the sectional, giving him a thumbs up. Elsa stood behind the sectional, smiling with malice, the place where her hands touched the couch frosted over.

      "Hello Aster, Have a seat wont you?" Elsa Said, motioning to a space on the sectional near her. Aster reluctantly sat, eyeing the dangerous look that Emma was giving him. "Emma, you're up." Elsa said sweetly. Emma nodded and walked to the center of the room. She stared straight at Aster, and smiled. The air suddenly got very cold, as the little girl slowly pointed to a vase on the other side of the room. The vase shattered, frost covering parts of the shards. She kept on smiling as she took her seat, a tad closer to the now thoroughly creeped out pooka. All Aster could think was that he wished he had stayed with Jack.

      "Olaf, if you please." Elsa chimed. Olaf Bounded off the couch and to the center where Emma stood. He looked at Aster with judging eyes before smiling.

      "Alright, you seem to be a good person, but I still have to show you." Olaf said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized rock. Olaf then folded it in his hands and revealed it a moment later. It was completely frozen, and Aster didn't really see how that was very threatening, until he threw it. The entire thing shattered against the wall as if the rock was also ice.

      "Right..." Aster managed to squeak out. Anna had apparently taken Olaf's place, and Aster couldn't seem to suppress swallowing nervously.

      _"Don't worry Bunny, my power isn't that bad, besides I like you."_ She said in the native pookan language. It calmed Aster a bit as she demonstrated her other ability. Bright blue light began leaking from her fingertips. As it flowed across the floor hoar frost spread out. She then jerked her arm and the light snapped like a whip. Where it touched the couch near Aster, jagged ice and a large rip were left behind. Anna sat back down, smiling apologetically at the pooka.

      "And you already know what I am capable of. However, you've already won over Olaf and Anna, so I think you may just have a chance." Elsa said thoughtfully. Then it dawned on Aster what was going on, this was a _shovel talk!_  Aster was very close to face palming, but suppressed the urge to do so until he got the inevitable talk from Jack's other family members.

      "Right, so if tha's all ya needed, i'm gonna go check on Snowflake. Night, an' I blame you fer any nightmare I get. Especially ones 'bout ice." Aster said, already halfway to jack's room. He opened the door shakily and crawled back into the bed with Jack, forgetting what he had gotten up for in the first place. He pulled the young man closer to him, and threw another blanket over them. Jack immediately snuggled into his ruff and gave a sigh of content. Aster smiled, and suppressing the urge to chin Jack, closed his eyes and soon found a dreamless sleep.

                ROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTGROTG

      Pitch slowly stalked through the shadows, darkness enveloped both his body and his soul. All that ran through his mind was pale skin, white hair, and ice blue eyes. He wanted to take, claim, keep. He slowly approached the home of the Frosts. The moment his greyish hand tried to touch the home, light. Blinding, glaring light invaded every portion of the being know as Pitch's mind. Faces blocked his view: North, Katherine, all of The Frost child's siblings, a rabbit creature, a woman with short brown hair, and two faces he could not make out. So bright and blinding, Pitch fell the ten stories to the ground and into the shadows. Pain glared through him, burning every shadow he touched. Eventually it wore away, and Pitch's anger and envious want returned. They were trying to protect what was rightfully his, they would all pay, and the Frost child, would be his....

      _Take, claim, keep. Take, claim, keep. Take, claim, keep. Take, claim, keep....._


	5. Holiday Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is way late, but yeah Christmas chapter, yay! Jack chats with an old friend, Aster does some shopping, and things are explained.

      "Wait, so you're finally dating! Took you long enough!" Jack practically shouted. on the other side of the screen Timon frantically shushed him. Jack could swear he heard Baloo laughing in the background. "Oh come on, spill! Which one of you confessed first, him or you?"

      "Um, well. It was actually Nani. She.." Timon was interrupted by Nani's loud voice.

      "I kicked them both in the batooki and got those two together!" She shouting, causing Timon to blush furiously.

      "Alright, I should probably go. I'll tell everyone you said hi." Jack said smiling.

      "Yeah, bye Jack." Timon mumbled before ending the Skype call. Timon's family had been old friends of the Frost family for years, and they still kept communications with him over the years. Jack grinned to himself as he shut the laptop. That had really helped as a distraction. The frost family had been stuck in their apartment for almost a week, and with winter  going on, they had all been rather closed off. Without fresh, cold, air, and so long not using any of their powers, cold energy was getting charged up in all five of them. Aster had tried his best to help, but constant questions from him were beginning to annoy them. Then, suddenly, he left. He told Jack he'd be back soon, but that was around noon. It was almost ten at night now. You could say Jack was getting worried, but that would be a gross understatement.

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Aster walked quickly through the isles of the expansive store. He had instilled the help of North in the end so that he found the perfect things. He picked up a new monster high doll for Emma, a new game for Olaf, A set of high end makeup for Anna, and incredible dress that reminded him of sewn frost for Elsa, and three new books for Jack. They may not have been able to do anything huge, but Aster was determined to cheer them up somehow. It just wasn't right seeing five incredibly cheerful people looking so scared, irritated, and sad. Once he'd gathered everything, Aster had all of the gifts wrapped and quickly made his way to the apartment loft. Nearing the loft, Aster was about to open up a tunnel when _he_ stepped out of the shadows. Not just into the light, but from the shadows themselves.

      Pitch looked foul, and smelled worse. His skin was ashen grey, and his eyes were bright yellow, but rather hollow. His hair, though sticking up and back, was black, dull, and stringy. His nails were chipped and a yellow-brown color. He also seemed to have misplaced his eyebrows, and when he flashed a malicious grin Aster was met with jagged, sharp, teeth.

      "Hello, _rabbit_." Pitch spat with a satisfied smirk. Aster recoiled a bit at this, and it had clearly been the reaction Pitch had been looking for. "Oh don't act so surprised, I could smell you from a mile away." As he finished his sentence, Pitch ran one of his thin fingers down Olaf's wrapped gift. Aster quickly kicked him away, opened a portal, and jumped through. He popped up near the Christmas tree near one of the larger windows of the loft. After quickly depositing the gifts, Aster peeked out the window to see to yellow pin pricks far bellow. The Pooka suppressed a shiver before shifting into his natural form and going to gather the Frost siblings. They were a little frustrated at being pulled from their room, minus Jack who hugged the pooka furiously, but they were all immediately elated to see gifts under the tree.

      "Presents!" Olaf cried, running forward and plunking himself down along side Emma.

      "You lot haven't been havin' the best o' winters, so I thought i'd do somethin' for ya. Hope ya' like what I picked out." Aster explained, before passing out each of the gifts. When he got to Olaf's, he shuddered, but brushed it off as being cold. The Frost family was emitting quite a lot of cold. They tore into their gifts excitedly. Olaf thanked Aster with a quick hug before running to install _the Sims 4_ on his computer. Thankfully, Emma didn't own the Cupid doll yet, and was overjoyed to add it to her collection. Anna looked at the makeup in awe, already planning her next astounding transformation. Elsa was absolutely speechless when she pulled out the gown. It twinkled and flowed like living frost, and was perfect for her.

      "You have got to try that on!" Emma stated enthusiastically. Elsa smiled wryly at Jack.

      "Only if he does my hair." She stated. Jack nodded, smiling, as Elsa ran to her room with the dress. Jack followed to help and fix her hair. When they emerged, all who were present went into stunned silence. The dress had looked pale before, but not the barely noticeable blue tint stood out against her stark white skin. Her hair was done in an intentionally messy braid that hung over her left shoulder.

      "Wow." Anna stated simply. Elsa blushed shyly before she and Jack joined them again. Now it was Jack's turn. He carefully unwrapped the books, revealing them to be leather-bound copies of _The Odyssey,_ _Grimm's fairy tales,_ and _Wicked_. Jack broke out in a huge grin before tackle hugging Aster, who simply held the smaller man to him. After a while of talking, they all retreated to their rooms, much happier than they were before. All of them, calm and peaceful in their sleep. Well, all but one.

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      Olaf tried to run, tried to get away, but the black sand was too fast. clawed hands kept gripping and swiping at him from the shadow everywhere. The sand suddenly snapped forwards, snagging Olaf around the waist. The hands surged forwards, grapping his limbs and holding him still. He flailed and screamed, but it was no good. The hands were just too strong. Two yellow eyes stared down at him, just above a mouth of jagged teeth. Dark sand slipped into his mouth, Making Olaf gag and tear up. The stream of sand kept on going until it reached his heart. It seemed to grab onto something and begin to pull out of him. As it did, Olaf felt progressively warmer. When the sand was out, Olaf looked in horror at a glowing, pale blue, light that emanated from the darkness of the sand. Another loud scream escaped him, and a flash of golden light woke him.

      It was too warm, why was he warm? hed never been warm. Why couldn't he feel his siblings' presence, or Aster's? A pale gold glow edged it's way into his vision. Olaf was shivering, and tears had stained his face. Sitting on his bed was a small, portly man. He wore a golden night robe that seemed to be made of sand. His hair stood at all directions, as if he'd just woken from bed. The golden glow was emanating from him. He gave a small wave and an encouraging smile.

      "A-are you the sandman?" Olaf asked tentatively. The man nodded and sent two streams of dream sand under Olaf's door. "It was real wasn't it?" fear permeated Olaf's voice as he spoke. The sandman nodded gravely, and glanced at the door as Aster and Jack barged in.

      "Sandy, what're you doin' here?" Aster asked, confused. Jack was already on the bed, holding a sobbing Olaf. Sandy signed what had happened, including what he believed had happened in the dream. Their suspicions were confirmed when Jack piped up.

      "Aster, get Elsa and Anna. Olaf is warm, like almost room temperature. He shouldn't be this warm." He said, urgently, but calmly. Aster gave a curt nod before bounding down the hall. Jack glanced at Sandy nervously. "The sandman huh?" Sandy nodded worriedly, not taking his eyes off of Olaf. Fear and understanding hit Jack like a wave when Olaf spoke from his arms.

      "J-Jack, i'm cold."


	6. Panic in the Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sandy says hi, Aster is pissed at himself, Elsa is understanding, North is loud, Olaf is cold, and everyone's freaked out about it.

      Jack wrapped Olaf in a large blanket as his siblings entered the room. They all took places around their shivering brother. Elsa was gently petting his hair down, trying her best to control the temperature around herself. Anna seemed to be speaking with Sandy, but what about jack couldn't tell. Emma, whom had always been close to Olaf, dashed off to make him something warm to drink. Suddenly, Anna gasped and quickly turned to wrap Olaf in a gentle hug. She then grabbed another blanket from his bed and wrapped that firmly around the white haired boy.

      "What is it Anna?" Elsa asked urgently

      "Not here, can we get him to the living room? It's warmer in there, and we can start a fire in the mantle if he needs it." Anna replied. The others nodded, agreeing with her before starting to leave. "I'll get Olaf, he.." She was suddenly interrupted buy Aster, who gently brushed past her and to Olaf's bed.

      "No, this is my fault, Sandy gave me the rundown. That ratbag mustu'v done something to his prezzie when 'e popped up in the alley." Aster said gruffly, before lifting Olaf in his arms and walking along side the other Frost's and Sandy. Aster settled Olaf next to him on the couch, seeing as he was the warmest one there. Emma came back from the kitchen with a nice, warm apple cider. Olaf took it gratefully and began to sip at it.

      "Wait, ratbag, that's what you call Pitch!" Jack exclaimed. Olaf whimpered a bit, causing Jack to flinch. They all expected the blankets cocooning Olaf to freeze, but nothing happened.

      "Sandy would ya mind mate." Aster asked, carefully taking the half empty cup of cider from the shaking boy. Sandy nodded and floated over to the boy. The little man waved his hands a bit before spreading dream sand over the fortress of blankets, and sending Olaf into a more pleasant sleep. Now it was down to business. Anna was the one to explain, interpreting for Sandy.

      "First of all, this is Sanderson Mansnooze. If anyone hasn't guessed, he's the sandman. Jack is absolutely right, it was Pitch. He wasn't actually here, but some of his, what Sandy calls, nightmare sand was. It invaded Olaf's dream, terrified him, and then. Well, by now I think we all can guess." Anna looked grave.

      "He stole his powers." Elsa whispered. Emma let out a strangled gasp, Aster growled angrily.

      "That ratbag used me ta' get the damn sand up here. I was comin' back from gettin' th' prezzies when he jus sorta, showed up. 'E touched Olaf's prezzie, I kicked 'im away an' went through a tunnel. Dimmit!" It was very obvious to everyone that Aster was furious with himself. Jack moved over to comfort him, snugglin into his other side.

      "It's alright Aster, none of us could have guessed this would happen. Witches don't normally lose their powers, and all of us have abilities involving ice, and a non-active power. Without them, Olaf is experiencing the cold without immunity to it for the first time, and the four of us generate it. I'm really worried about him." Jack mumbled, half into Aster's side. Aster rubbed his back comfortingly, but still looking upset himself.

      "I have an idea!" Emma said excitedly, "What if me and Olaf go stay with Tooth? It's warm, protected, and has guards and wards of pure light! Pitch would never get to us there, and even if he did I still have my powers and Tooth totally goes into mamma Tooth mode when any of us are in danger!" She finished, panting for breath from the wild gestures she had been making. Elsa nodded thoughtfully.

      "That might work. It's safe, secure, warm, and she has magic that can keep Emma warm. It can make sure that that bastard can't get to either of you again, and still be able to keep jack safe here. Alright, Emma go get packed." Emma nodded happily before running off to her room.

      "I'll go pack a bag for Olaf, better take his laptop too. He's going to be pretty bored." Anna said cheerily, bafoe turning to Aster. She had a soft smile, and kind eyes. "it isn't your fault, and none of us blame you." She said lightly before dashing off. Aster turned reluctantly to Elsa, who nodded with a smile. Aster returned the favor before hugging Jack close.

      "Jack, you know what to do." Elsa said. Jack nodded, and whistled in a high pitched tone. Aster flinched from the noise before a question formed in his head.

      "So, um, who is this Tooth?" He asked curiously. Sandy produced an exclamation point over his head, looking absolutely shocked. Jack laughed loudly before answering.

      "Haven't you ever hear of Queen Toothiana? The Tooth Fairy?" The white haired man choked out between giggles. Asters jaw dropped at the revelation. "Yeah, she's our aunt."

      "Wait, let me get this straight," Aster deadpanned, "Your da' was a male witch, and your dam was, well the only one of the fairy sisters who's dead is the Ice Queen. And that also means that not only are the five of you half ice fairy, but are royalty." By the time he was done, his leg was shaking, his arm tightened around Jack, and his eye was twitching. Elsa snorted into her hand, while Sandy shook in silent laughter. "Wait, so witch side is North related to ya from!?"

      "Calm cottontail!" Jack laughed, "He's the son of my uncle on my mother's side. Uncle Ombric. He also married a witch, and they adopted Katherine. She was abandoned by her parents because she's a whitelighter-witch, and at the time she was born, that was totally taboo among witches. Any other questions?" Aster squeaked a bit as he shook his head slowly. Once again came a snort from Elsa.

      "They are Father Time's kids. O'course. why not. I don't suppose Lady Nimue, or Queen Mab, Or Queen Titania, Or any others In the royal line have kids who would be your cousins now would they?" Aster asked exasperated.

      "Well there's one of them!" Jack said as a tiny blur of color slammed into his chest. Aster, Meet Baby Tooth, the youngest of the many daughters of Queen Toothianna, a princesses of Punjam Hy Loo, and also our cousin." Jack smiled triumphantly as Baby Tooth fluttered up to greet the thoroughly surprised Pooka. Jack knew this was probably an overload of information, but the look on Aster's face was definitely worth it. Jack snapped his fingers to get Baby Tooth's attention. "Okay Baby Tooth, can you contact Aunt Tooth and ask if Emma and Olaf can stay for a while?" He asked hopefully. She nodded, chirping quickly before closing her eyes and glowing a faint       pinkish-purple. A moment later, the glow faded and her eyes snapped open. She chirped happily before noticing Olaf and quickly flying over to prod his cheek.

      "Great! that's settled. Aster, can you tunnel over to North's and ask to borrow a globe?" Elsa asked quickly.

      "Globe?" Aster deadpanned. Elsa laughed to herself, before answering.

      "Oh, right, you don't know about those. They were a gift from Uncle Ombric. It's a portal into the underhill. They lead to any of the nine castles, including the one that our grandfather took over for our mother. Can you ask to borrow one, we have to get these two to Punjam Hy Loo, tonight."

      "We're gonna go see Aunt Tooth?" Olaf said sleepily, Baby Tooth perched on his shoulder. Elsa nodded, a motherly look on her face. Olaf smiled back, a little half heartedly. Sandy caught their attention, signing that he had to leave, but would check on the kids every night when he got back to the underhill. Jack thanked him and he was gone in a flash of gold. Aster rose and opened a tunnel straight for North's. He returned soon after with North on his Heels.

      "North. What are you doing here?" Anna asked. Both she and Emma had finished packing, and were waiting with the others.

      "I am vanting to check on little cousins, and could not pass up chance to see Aunt Tooth again. Oh, and I see little, Baby Tooth is here too!" North exclaimed petting the little fairy on the head. She chirped happily before going back to rest on Olaf's shoulder. "Right, to business." North said, pulling out a large snow globe and throwing it at the ground. It burst open in a flash of light, giving birth to a swirling portal with the tooth palace in sight. Anna led Olaf and Emma through, followed by North and Elsa. Aster seemed reluctant, but walked on with Jack's hand intertwined with his. A bright blinding light, pressure, a bit of motion sickness, and they were there.


	7. Under the Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frost siblings visit the home of their aunt, and Aster meets the Tooth Fairy.

      The portal was reminiscent to being squeezed from the inside out. First came the feeling of falling, then Asters ears popped simultaneously. Suddenly, Aster was being picked off of his ass by North, and he was desperately trying to hold in his lunch. He was just about to start yelling about using tunnels when he got a good look at where they were. They stood in an open court yard, suspended high above the ground. It was surrounded by other, shining gold, platforms and towers that were also above the ground at different levels. Each one had intricate designs and bright shining colors swirling around them. Multiple, tiny fairies darted all around, some carrying teeth and money from all around the world. Others just dashing from place to place. Aster also spotted large, burly looking men with the same kind of wings that the small fairies sported, though they didn't use them. They were clad in golden armor, and looked very serious. That is, until, they saw the Frost children. Their faces brightened as they gave small waves. Aster, still dumbfounded, was led by the hand by Jack, while the rest were far ahead. For a big guy, North sure could run fast. Sure, Aster had met a few of the nine rulers of the Underhill, but he'd never been inside one of their castles.

      The guards gave him confused looks as he passed, they must have been able to tell. Aster brushed it off, no reason to bring it up now. He marveled at the ornate carvings that were etched into every wall, the vibrant colors streaking back and forth, and the plants that he thought had been long extinct. As they traversed through the expansive palace, Aster began to get a hold of his senses. He and Jack had caught up the the rest of the Frosts just as they were approaching The main room of Punjam Hy Loo. Two guards gave light smiles before opening the large golden doors. Aster's jaw dropped with wonder, the ceiling hung high above. suspended by bone thin pillars of gold that intertwined in impossible ways. Thousands upon thousands of tooth fairies flitted in and out of the room. In the center of it all, spouting orders quicker than Aster could follow, was the Tooth fairy queen. She was rather beautiful, with a heart shaped face, kind smile, and vibrant pink eyes. Her entire body was coated in blue and green feathers, with a single yellow feather at the crown of her forehead. When she caught sight of the Frosts and broke into a shining smile. 

      "Oh, Jack!" Toothianna cried, as she zipped down for a quick embrace. She did the same for the others, including North, until she reached Olaf. The queen took on a soft, motherly look, before embracing him. Olaf looked sullen, and seemed to be close to crying. "Cheer up sweetie, why don't you and Emma head to your rooms? I need to talk with the others for just a bit." Toothianna said, a gentle hand holding his chin up. He nodded slowly, and let himself be dragged away by a chattering Emma.

      "So Tooth," Elsa began, her voice stern, "what's the verdict?" Though she sounded fierce, her eyes gave way to the worry and fear she hid so well. Tooth cast a quick glance in the direction the two younger Frosts had disappeared into, before dropping her smile. 

      "I'm not quite sure how it's possible, but it seems that something has stolen his abilities away by the core." Tooth replied, concern lasing her voice. 

      "Well, we'll have to find a way to get them back. In the mean time, Olaf will be safe here." Anna piped up cheerfully. 

      "No, I'm afraid he won't be." Tooth half whispered. Aster became confused at this, and judging by the looks on the Family's faces, they were to. 

      "But, young Olaf is part fair-folk, should be safe under the hill." North blurted out. Jack nodded numbly. 

      "I'm afraid that's just it, whatever did this ripped his abilities out, none to gently, by his core, his soul. They ripped out a very piece of his being. Every ability that he had has now vanished." Toothianna replied, voice becoming a little higher with worry. Jack suddenly tensed and snapped his head in her direction. The realization had hit both him and Aster at the same time. 

      "But that means, he'll keep on aging in the Underhill, and he won't be able to understand any of the fair-folk languages, some of this will even seem invisible to him!" Jack cried. The area around Elsa suddenly froze, Anna gasped sharply, covering her mouth with trembling hands. North began cussing in, wait was that Atlantian? Aster found that he now had frost in the fur of his side and arm, but it didn't stop him from hugging Jack tighter to to his chest. 

      "I'm not even sure he'll be able to eat the food down here. I'll need to call in Titania and Mab, they know more about this." Tooth said, half distracted. 

      "In th' mean time, i can give 'im the blessing of spring. As long as e's in a spring controlled part o' th' Underhill, he should have the basics of being fair-folk. No agin', able ta eat th' food, and bein' able t' see. Can't do anythin' about understandin' languages though." Aster said. Tooth turned to look at him, seeming just noticing him. Her eyes widened a bit before darting over.

      "Ohmygoodness! It's a pleasure to meet you sir, are you the one who started dating Jack? Your teeth are wonderful, i'd always heard that they were and..." 

      "Tooth!" Jack interrupted. It seemed to snap her out of her rant, for the most part. 

      "Right, well Punjam Hy Loo is in a spring controlled area, so that should work, but if I know my spells, a spring blessing won't last forever. Right?" She asked, fluttering back and forth. 

      "It should buy us about four months o' time, If we don't have it figured out by then, we'll need to bring 'im back t' th' human world." 

      "Right, i'm still gonna call up Titania and Mab, and possibly grandfather. They may know of some way to reverse whatever's happened, or at least shed some light on the subject." Tooth explained, "North, if you can i need you to stay here and help look after them, make sure nothing gets to either Olaf or Emma. This thing targeted him for some reason, and I think it might come back."

      "You're probably right," Jack interjected, "It was Pitch who did it, i'm pretty sure about that. He went for Olaf, and he'll come back for any one of us." The winter child shivered in Asters grasp, causing the pooka to nuzzle the crown of his head. 

      "Well, we should be alright, our powers are farther along. Though, it does make me wonder how he managed to do it." Anna muttered.

      "You three had better get back, I'll contact you if we figure anything out." Tooth quickly turned to Aster, "Are you going to look after them, sir?" Aster gave a curt nod, "Then good luck sir, and if you hurt Jack in anyway, I'll skin you." Aster instantly stiffened at both the threat, and just how elated she looked while saying it. The pooka nodded, giving a very nervous smile, before darting to hide behind Jack, in a very manly sense of course. Elsa ended up snorting into her hand.

      "Come on Bun Bun, let's get you away from the big bad tooth fairy, and then you can explain why my Aunt keeps calling you _Sir_." Jack said, smiling just as dangerously as said aunt. He threw another snow globe, _when had he gotten that!_ , and dragged the struggling pooka though by the arm. One single word went through Asters mind as the feeling of being stretched returned, PANIC!

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys, working through some things. Plus school. Anywho, if you guys have any ideas for situations between these guys, let me know.


	8. Now is the Time to Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aster explains, Jack Panics, Elsa laughs, and the Frosts get a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, i hath returned! lots has happened and i've been away for longer than i care to admit. However, i will try to update this and my other stories far more often! Enjoy my dears! :3

      "Alright fluffy, explain!" Jack, seeming much colder than usual, ordered. He and Aster had emerged from the portal, just for Jack to throw the Pooka onto the couch and glare at him. Aster, for the most part, did not panic, however he did cower slightly from the icy aura that his boyfriend radiated. 

      "What?" Aster tried the innocence act, judging by the frost running up his ears, it didn't work. 

      "Aster, I'm trying to be calm, but i'm losing patience. So either explain, or I'll let Elsa have you explain to her." Jack said, an evil smirk playing on his lips. Aster knew he was beat, and took a steadying breath. 

      "Fine, but ya' gotta' listen ta' all o' my story, no interruptions." Aster stated. Jack nodded eagerly, waiting for the Pooka to continue his story. "Right. About two months ago, I was contacted by The lord of Winter. 'E told me t' find th' family o' Frost. At th' time, I had no idea who 'e was talking' 'bout. But then, I got wind o' you lot through th' grape vine in th' Underhill. Had no clue why so many elves and far knew 'bout some mortal family, but Winter told me ta find ya, so i did. The reason Queen Toothianna kept on with th' Sir talk is 'cause. Well, I'm E. Aster Bunnymund, First Son to P. Cotton Bunnymund, also known as Peter Cottontail. The Easter Bunny." Aster finished with a deep breath and a nervous glance at Jack. He looked calm, and confused. He gave a questioning look to the Pooka, as if trying to solve a puzzle. 

      "I'v met the Easter Bunny, He doesn't really look all that much like you." Jack said bluntly. Aster laughed nervously before answering.

      "Tha's 'cause 'e's jus' a spirit tha' happens ta' look like a rabbit, but ma' Dam is a full blooded Pooka, i take more after her." Jack nodded understandingly, and seemed better than Aster thought he would be. 

      "So, tell me truthfully, Did Grandfather Winter tell you to start courting me, or was that all you?" The Pale haired boy asked, shaking slightly. Aster waisted no time in bringing Jack to his chest and holding him close. 

      "Don't even think it." Aster almost growled. "I chose you, I didn't know who you lot were, well minus the obvious attempts that that blow hard North made at trying' ta get me t' com an' meet you, but the second I saw ya', tha' was it." Jack nodded into his fur, snuggling deeper in the process. As Jack began falling asleep in Aster's hold, another portal suddenly whooshed open. Elsa stepped through, a thoughtful look clouding her expression. She looked up to see Jack and Aster, in a tangle of limbs, both looking at her with wide eyes. Elsa had no way to stop it, as she burst into laughter at the looks on their faces.

      "Interrupt something did I?" She asked between giggles. Jack huffed and untangled himself from Aster.

      "No! I was almost asleep when you gave us both heart attacks with that stupid globe! Right Aster?" Jack raved. Though the only response from the fearless warrior was a tiny whimper. Jack glanced back, and ended up laughing along with his sister. The only thing that described Aster's current expression, deer in the headlights. After a while of dying laughs, and a brief period of Jack actually forgetting the danger he and his siblings were in, he noticed that something was missing. "Wait, where's Anna?"

      "Oh, she stayed behind for a little while to prepare Olaf for the ritual. I came to get you and Aster so he can give him spring's blessing." Elsa explained. Jack nodded seriously, helping Aster to stand.

      "So everythin's ready then." He asked, a strained tone leaking into his voice. Elsa nodded and motioned for the Pooka to step through the portal. Aster sighed, before submitting himself to be stretched and squeezed once more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

      "So, where's th' spring?" Aster asked as he tried to balance himself, with the help of Jack. 

      "This way." Elsa replied, motioning for him to follow. The walked quickly through the open air corridors and courtyards of Punjam Hy Loo. Most of the incredible castle, Aster noticed, actually hung from the underside of a cliff in upside-down spires and towers. Overlooking a vast expanse of the Underhill. From certain parts of the castle, you could see at least four of the other castles of the Fae siblings who ruled over the Underhill together. They made their way up through the castle until they passed the top of the cliff and entered the highest part of Punjam Hy Loo. A few other spired and a dome that seemed to hold a telescope of some kind surrounded a remarkable garden court yard far larger than those below. Olaf stood with Tooth, along side some other people that could only have been the other Fae royals. A tall woman, with flowing brown hair that faded to nothing at the ends, as it flowed with an unseen and unfelt wind. Her sea green eyes held storms and her heart shaped face held anger. Mother Nature. Next to her stood a man with flowing white hair, who bore a striking resemblance to North. His Eyes the same deep blue. Father Time. Standing behind Olaf was a man with golden ringlets of soft hair, and bright violet eyes full of kindness. From his back grew two angelic wings. Lord Cupid. Standing side by side were three women. One with pale brown hair that held her face like a frame. her pointed ears poked from the depths of her hair. Her eyes a pale blue color, and her skin tan and vibrant. From her back were violet wings reminiscent of a butterfly's. Queen Titania. Beside her was a woman in black, Her hair straight down and dark. Her high cheekbones accented with a purple blush. Her eyes a very dark violet, almost like the night sky. Queen Mab. Finally, a Woman with pale skin and hair such a pale shade of blue that it was almost translucent. He hair moved as if she were underwater, and spectral fish made their way around her as if they were a part of her body. Lady Nimue. The royal family had arrived. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has an idea for a situation that these guys can deal with, just comment or email me it. I'll work it in.


End file.
